My slave
by sindy
Summary: Lyserg es un esclavo recientemente comprado por el principe hao. con un futuro incierto para el joven de cabellos verdes yaoi leer las notas


Disclaimer:nada me pertenece...

Warnings:Rape... shota ... personajes muy OOC

Formato:Dialogo

Parejas:HaoXLyserg, MarcoXlys lenXlyz, tal vez len+horo, HyoXanna

Nota: Lyserg es el menor con 13 hyo y hao tienen 18, len y horo 17 y 16 respectivamente... aqui se vera un maldito len y no habra mucho LXHH lo siento por aquellas personas que buscaban algo mushi de ellos aqui.

Notas ad.:Bien... no espero que muchos lean esto... es mi primer y tal vez unico fic de shaman king... me tienen sin cuidado si dan reviews o no... a quien engaño... es lo que mas me gusta leer... no creo que vaya a escribir otro fic de sk... por que? por que tengo un limite jejeje ya que termine los fics que comenze y haga otros proyectos... tantan no mas jejejeje

NOTA IMPORTANTE PARA LOS LECTORES DE HABRA ACTUALIZACIONES AQUI SOLO EN AMOR-YAOI. COMEL FIC EN SI YA VA EN EL EPI 3 GRACIAS

My slave

-abrazaba con toda su fuerza aquella almohada, se aferraba a ella mientras las embestidas aumentaba, el calor era sofocante, el dolor insoportable... pero era algo que ya era comun para el-

-las lagrimas recorrian sus encendidas mejillas, ya no podia mas... era insoportable, ahora comenzaba a golpearlo, arruñarlo y morderlo... y el no se podia ni quejar... despues de todo... ese era su trabajo-

-las embestidas comenzaron a lastimarlo mas y mas, un hilo de sangre y semen conmenzaba a recorrer sus piernas, y aquellas manos apretaban con fuerza sus caderas marcandolas-

-aquel gemido de placer que simbolizaba el posible final de este tormento, sintio como su cuerpo temblaba, su cuerpo se inundo de aquel caliente y ardiente(de dolor) liquido-

Marco: bien mi pequeño lyserg -saca su miembro del pequeño cuerpo- estubiste tan bien -le jala el cabello y lo voltea toma sus labios con rudeza y se los muerde hasta sacarle sangre- bien ahora limpiame

-el pequeño sabia a que se referia, siempre era asi... abusaba de el hasta que se cansaba y luego tenia que limpiar su miembro de la sangre y semen fruto de esa violacion... si si bien el se lo permitia no dejaba de serlo... ya que si el tubiera la opcion de elejir... seguro no quisiera tener relaciones con el...

-suspiro antes de tomar el miembro del rubio entre las manos, no le agradaba hacer esto... asi que comenzo a lamerlo, cuando sintio el jalon de cabello metio todo el grueso pene en su boca y comenzo a chuparlo tratando de olvidar el amargo sabor del semen y el metalico sabor de su sangre, el rubio comenzo a embestir la boca del pequeño jalaba con fuerzas sus cabellos, el peliverde sentia que se ahogaba, pero pronto eso lo dejo... tosia un poco

ahi estaba... solo... usado... lastimado y humillado

-asi eran cada una de sus noches...

pero era un exclavo... en esta casa... donde vendian sus cuerpos... y el era el mas cotizado...

tal vez por su edad...

escasos 13 años...

o su cara de angel...

tal vez el hecho de que no puede hablar...

o tan vez no quiera...

acaso seria por ser tan sumiso y brindarle al lado salvaje del hombre ese placer de sentirse superior y aquel orgullo de ser mas fuerte que otros y humillarlo a el... el mas debil...

no lo sabia... lo que si sabia es que habia perdido su vida hacia mucho ... y que ahora solo era un juguete sexual, para los que pudieran pagar-

lyserg? -dice una mujer-

-el pequeño le miro, queria sonreirle... era su saludo pero no podia todo su cuerpo le dolia... siempre que ese hombre... marcos siempre lo dejaba asi... la muchacha Xiang llego a aydarle... ella tenia 17 ... tambien era una exclava... pero como era una mujer sumamente hermosa... eran pocos los que se atrevian a lastimarla... ademas de ella emanaba un sentimiento de maternidad que hechizaba-

Xiang: ven aqui mi pequeño... vamos a curar tus heridas... -lo abraza con ternura- ese marco... te prometo que algun dia ... lyserg... te sacare de este infierno...-toma su cara- y algun dia... me enseñas tu dulce canto... como en aquellos dias...

-tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo del pequeño y lo llevo a otra habitacion, lo baño y curo sus heridas... le dolia mucho que cada vez las heridas aumentaban y eran mas graves... temia que un dia a marco se le pasara la mano... y...-

bien... ya esta... es hora de dormir... -dijo Xiang

tilin tiling ( SE SUPONE QUE ES UNA CAMPANA!)

-aquel horrible sonido... solo marcaba unas horas terribles para quien fuera elejido... ya que siempre que esas campanas sonaban... queria decir que alguien de la realeza o alguien dueño de una casa, llegaba y queria algun acompañante... Marco era uno de ellos, era el rey de un reino... pero por su compromiso no podia tener a lyserg... por eso lo visitaba a menudo... pero las otras personas... se decian que eran muy crueles...

tal vez diran que como son de la realeza, deberian sentirse orgullosos de ser elejidos...

la verdad era otra

la mayoria de los(as) putos (as) elegidos(as) no sobrevivian... de hecho... solo lyserg habia sobrevivido...

-

bien ...Xiang y lyserg? -Dueña-

ah vera mi señora ...acaba de atender a el joven. ma- se detubo no era bueno decir el nombre de sus clientes- el joven Arcangel (ojala y mi hermano ARCANGEL no se enoje por esto) -pero la dueña la abofetea-

ve por el! ANDA! QUE TENEMOS A LOS HERMANOS ASAKURA ESPERANDO!

pero lyserg esta muy herido -Xiang

ANDA! Dai ve con ella

-Xiang no tenia opcion... solo esperaba que por el estado de Lyserg no fuese elejido. Cuando llegaron al cuarto encontraron al peliverde dormido, Dai lo desperto con rudeza, extrañado mira a Xiang y esta con la mirada le pide perdon... le dice que todo estara bien... no era marco... Lyserg suspiro aliviado... nada podia ser peor que marco...

lo alistaron y lo llevaron a la habitacion donde estaban los demas exclavos-

bien... me alegro que te hayan dado un baño... -Dueña

-sale de la habitacion-

gracias por esperar... oh y el joven? -dijo la Dueña

jijiji (caracteristico de el) dijo que estaria en la habitacion dandose un baño...-Yho-

oh...

yo le elejire alguien... bien yo quiero celebrar mi compromiso jjijiji

-la dueña lo llevo con los exclavos-

a ver... bien yo quiero a esa la del cabello rosa... y para mi hermanito... ah... que lindo niño... aunque esta algo lastimado -hyo

lo lamento pero hay clientes que los dejan asi...

uy... bien... no veo alguien mas que vaya agradar a mi hermano... y el que este un poco lastimado... hum... no gritara si mi hermano le hace daño? es que se pone violento de repente y lo que menos quiero es que lo mate -dijo el ojinegro

no el niño no habla fue entrenado para eso ademas es muy sumiso

suena bien... vamos

joven -interrumpio la joven xiang

calla! -exigio la dueña-

que pasa?

no... no se lo lleve... yo hare cualquier cosa... cualquier cosa que su hermano me pida sin importar que...

lo siento pero ... jijij a mi hermano no le gustan las mujeres...

pero-

-la dueña la abofetea tan fuerte que la lanza al suelo-

lamento esto... sera corregida -Dueña a Hyo-

no hay poblema alguno... seria una lastima ver heridas en tan hermosa mujer jijijiji le pido que no lo haga...

si como diga

bien vamonos

-la chica de cabellos rosas sigue al moreno tras de ellos y con paso lento les seguia lyserg, cabizbajo solo pensaba en que la tortura se repetia y que no habia forma de salir de ahi-.

(al principio aqui terminaba el capitulo ... pero decidi que mejor no ... gracias a alejamoto jejeje)

-mientras tanto un hermoso joven de 18 años estaba disfrutando de un calido baño... detestaba sentirse sucio y el tan solo pisar este lugar lo hacia sentir repugnante... como es que su hermano le convencio?... ni el lo sabe... pero siempre era asi... el idiota de su hermano salia con cada cosa y el al final despues de tantas discuciones accedia... escucho la puerta abrir y unos murmullos despues la puerta se cerro de nuevo y hubo silencio... suposo que el prostituto habia llegado... no le gustaba usarlos... pero hacia mucho que no tenia relaciones... detestaba mirar a seres tan insignificantes... verlos a los ojos

se puso su bata y tomo una frasada que habia pedido antes... la misma que cubrio sus ojos... tenia varias razones para vendar sus ojos.. para no ver a sus esclavos... y otra razon era por que esta clase de juegos... ean de su preferencia... tocar areas que el no sabia y escuchar los gemidos y resuellos... era sumamente divertido... despues de todo el sexo tambien es un arte no? si bien cuando terminaba ya dejaban de ser sus amantes y eran tirados... no importaba, por que el jamas se sintio atraido por esa persona... por que simplemente jamas la vio.. no le conoce no dejo de ser un juguete para su diversion... -

-Lyserg mira el suelo... y decide acostarse en la cama preparandose mentalmente para lo que venia... cuando Marco lo usaba generalmente lo dejaban descanzar... pero hoy no... aun en este lugar habia escuchado de los asakura... si bien la gente los queria... en este lugar... las personas que venian... no eran de buen corazon... o tal vez ... es que ellos son lo peor... y solo estaban siendo tratados como merecian?... el no queria esta vida... el deseaba ayudar a la gente... hacer algo por lo que se le reconociera... mirando al techo... se pregunto como es que tenia sueños ... por que se aferraba a la idea de ser alguien... si sabia que no era nada... por que... tenia esa esperanza... desperto de su mundo a salvo de su gruda realidad al escuchar la puerta abrirse... curiosamente estaba vendado y vestido... tal vez asi era mejor... asi no miraria lo horrible de su cuerpo... las marcas, golpes y todas aquellas aberraciones que tenia...

al verlo mas de cerca pudo notar algo que le agrado mucho...

el joven era moreno... y con cabellos negros y largos... muy diferentes a marco... era todo lo contrario por lo menos fisicamente... el queria olvidar por completo a marco... el joven se acercaba lentamente... por que traia una venda en los ojos?... tal vez seria bueno para el... muchos de sus clientes le pegaban para verlo sufrir antes de tomarlo... tal vez era algo bueno... aunque tambien podria golpearlo paraescucharlo sollozar y gritar... y no podria...

no podria por que no podia hablar... Marco fue especifico... aprendio que no tenia derecho a decir nada... pedir, gritar, rogar nada por que solo era un juguete para su disfrute...

era cierto... el era nada... y no deberia tener sueños

-toma la mano del joven moreno para escapar del recuerdo de marco, lo guia hasta la cama, su cliente comienza a tocar su rostro y sonrie, debia admitirlo... jamas habia tenido a un cliente tan atractivo...

-Hao comienza a tocar la piel... el prostituto parecia ser joven ya que tenia una piel muy tersa...ha inclusive tierna al tacto, comenzo a besar su rostro... al parecer a su juguete le habian dado malos ratos ya que este temblaba de vez en cuando... no le tomo cuidado... ya que era algo natural en los prosititutos jovenes que no estaban acostumbrados (si supiera que era por el desgraciado de marco )

las caricias se volvieron mas intimas, pero el prostituto no gemia... sentia como su respiracion se agitaba y como sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo pero no era eso lo que el queria ... queria escucharlo gemir y gritar... pechizco con fuerza una de sus tetillas para ver su asi reaccionaba, pero nada.. comenzo a molestarse.. que no era bueno? se estaba burlandose de el? que diablos! NADIE SE BURLABA DE EL! EL GRAN HAO ASAKURA!

-Lyserg sintio como su cliente comenzo a ser mas brusco... quiso gritar pero estaba prohibido -

PERO QUE PASA CONTIGO!

-Hao le da un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara, que el pobre lyserg que cae de la cama, en el suelo sostenia su rostro y lloraba en silencio, de seguro lo azotarian... uno de sus clientes estaba molesto-

-hao al no escuchar nada se quita la venda, temiendo que se le habia pasado la mano... y en el suelo encuentra al prostituto que sostenia su rostro seguro donde le habia pegado-

oye tu!

-Lyserg voltea con su cliente y se le acerca, comienza a darle besos en el cuello y rostro mientras lo acariciaba, pero El moreno lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro fijamente, el cuerpo del muchacho estaba lleno de morenones y arañasos, inclusive el golpe que le acababa de dar, comenzaba a marcarse...

entonces... diablos... como le habian mandado a alguien tan lastimado, con brusquedad toma al muchacho y le coloca bien la bata, cierra la propia y lo jala fuera de la habitacion-

-Lyserg varias veces tropezaba, su cliente era muy rudo, pronto llegaron a la habitacion de la dueña de la casa, Hao tiro con fuerza al pobre muchacho y este no respondio a tiempo, callendo de golpe al suelo-

DIME POR QUE ME ENVIAN A UN JUGUETE MALTRATADO! QUE NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO?

... vera señor.. su hermano lo elijio para usted...

-en eso viene Hyo todo greñudo y con la cara medio adormilado-.

que pasa?

como que "Que pasa?" -dijo imitando a Hyo- miralo! -apunta a lyserg- esta todo lastimado! y que pasa con el! no hace nada!

no hace nada? -la dueña mira con odio a lyserg-

se burla de mi! no tolerare esto!

y como lo hace? si no puede hablar? -dijo extrañado-

que? como que no puede?

uno de sus clientes exigio que no hablara y ... bueno... fue entrenado para eso...

ya veo... pero aun asi por que me lo entregaron?

es que jijijiji es muy lindo como te gustan... no mire a alguien mas que te pudiera agradar -comenzo a rascarse la cabeza- es mi culpa

como todo en mi vida

T.T que cruel eres hermano

bien... solo pase un mal rato... ya dejalo...

llo siento mucho... si gusta puede elejir otro ... sin cargo alguno -mira con odio a lyserg y este baja la mirada-

no lo reprenda... no fue su culpa... -a Hyo- debieron advertirme que no hablaba... pero lo que me disgusta es que me lo hallan entregado asi! quien lo dejo de esta manera? acaso es el cliente que pidio que no hablara?

ah... los nombres de los clientes es confidencial

-Hao tomo la mano de la dueña e hizo que la mirara a los ojos- escuche bien... su esclavo es hermoso... son pocas las veces que digo esto... es humillante saber que alguien ah tomado lo mejor de esta casa antes que yo... exijo saber quien se atrevio... puedo reducir a cenizas este lugar y matar a cada uno de sus habitantes... ya sea mujeres y niños

... ah... ah... lord Marco de la casa de la Cruz... Marco.. de la cruz

... jeje.. JAJAJAJAAJAJAAJA

vaya... que curioso -hyo

un pedofilo enfermo... ya tenia muchas razones para odiarlo... y dime... siempre usa a este exclavo? -Hao-

...si... desde hace 8 años...

ocho años/pero si apenas era un niño.. -Hyo mira con pena a lyserg- .../ pobre

eso no importa... usa a alguien mas? siempre es asi?

... solo viene por lyserg... y en ocaciones es mas rudo...

ya veo... su juguete... bien te lo comprare ... ya quisiera ver la cara de marco cuando se entere que me robe su juguete

lo compraras?pero que diran?

no importa lo que digan... solo avisenme cuando marco se entere... jeje

como uste lo desee

ya que siempre haces lo que quieres...

bien que lo vistan y lo lleven al carruaje... no me gusta esperar... el pago se te dara por completo mañana...

lo que usted diga

-Hao sonrie triunfante, sabia de los gustos de marco pero jamas se imagino que por alguna razon se encontrara con su juguete preferido, si el le reclamara el escandalo que se haria, el gran marco acostandose con niños de una casa de putas mas aun podria costarle el trono y su debil alianza con el reino de la doncella de hierro... ademas de su proximo matrimonio

todo a causa de un esclavo...

lyserg?... apresurate -dice el joven principe-

-la dueña lo llevo a otra habitacion donde lo vistieron, antes de marcharce xiang se acerco y lo abrazo cariñosamente-

mi pequeño... no temas... ya no podra lastimarte... seguro y esto es para bien

-Lyserg no estaba muy seguro de eso... los esclavos comprados... siempre eran regresados con enfermedades y hasta mutilados... no regresaban siendo los mismos .. que tipo pasaban...para que murieran en unos dias...para que perdieran la vida de esa manera...

no queria... Marco jamas lo compro y eso era un alivio

pero ahora... que seria de el ... que pasaria... solo esperaba que las palabras de Xiang fueran ciertas y este cambio fuera para bien

continuara...

hum... no se... esto espero que no se alargue... hum... a ver que pasa... tengo una vaga idea...

por favor review... ya se que soy un asko X! pero bueno...


End file.
